Note Passing: The sequel!
by sugarhigh123
Summary: The sequel to Note Passing. Will Tyler "come out of the closet?" What's Bella's epiphany about Mike? Is Emmett bipolar? Why hasn't Mr. Banner made his move on Bella yet? Funnier than the 1st one. Flames used to burn jacob in hell... you know the rest.
1. Tyler and Edward

**Note Passing: The Sequel!**

**First I want to tell you all to please read my other story, "Note passing", the original one. This is the sequel. It's not completely necessary to read that other one, but it will probably make things a little easier to understand. Also, this story is MUCH FUNNIER, I can almost guarantee. And by the way, I have nothing against gays. This story is a little bit confusing at some parts, so to make everything clear, ****The notes that Edward wrote are in italics, The notes Tyler is writing are bold, regular type is what Edward is narrating, and underlined parts are what is going through Tyler's mind.**** Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

Make sure that those of you that hate authors notes still just read that one little sentence underlined in the authors note!

Sorry, back to the story.

I walked into history class and took my seat next to Tyler Crowley, not acknowledging his presence. I blocked his thoughts –though I doubted he had any –

so I could pay attention to the front of the room. I looked up to see Mr. Winfield **(A/N yes I know that isn't the teachers name just go along with it though…) **distracted as he waited for the bell to ring. I sorted through his thoughts.

_In Mr. Winfield's mind:_

_I wonder When eHarmony will give me my matches. I mean, I got an account almost 7 weeks ago, and still I have no one that has an interest in me! Maybe it's a computer glitch?_

I smiled to myself. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he probably is at least 56 years old, a virgin, has 9 cats, and doesn't know what a cell phone is. Ask anyone. The bell finally rang.

"Okay class, we are going to be learning…" I drifted off into my thoughts when I saw a dark hand holding a folded sheet of paper reach on to my desk. I stared at the hand, and then found the source. Tyler. How did I not see this coming? I looked back at the hand, then Tyler. When he caught my eye, he winked. I shuddered slightly and picked up the note.

**Hey, Edward. **

I looked up at him. He stared back expectantly.

_Tyler, why are you talking to me?_

**Do you like it? Do you like me talking to you?**

I glanced over at him. He moved up his eyebrows suggestively.

_Honestly? No. It actually creeps me out. A lot._

**So anyways, what's up?**

_What the hell do you want, Tyler?_

**Just wanna talk…**

I tried to peek into his mind. Nothing. It was blank, as if he wasn't thinking… oh. That makes sense now.

_What do you want, Crowley?_

**Just wanna ask if you wanna go to the movies, then we can head back to my place…**

Was he serious?

_Tyler, are you asking me out?_

In Tyler's mind-

Hell yeah! That's gotta be a yes then!

**I guess I am… so is it a yes? Will you go with me?**

I looked over at him. His face brightened. He's got to be kidding me… I shook my head to myself and hunched over the desk to finish writing the note.

_Tyler, there are many, many reasons why I won't go out with you. I am just going to tell you two though. First, you know I am going out with Bella, right?_

**Bella doesn't have to know…**

I looked over at him. He winked at me again. Oh dear god…

_The other reason I'll tell you is I am not gay._

Wait… Then I realized something. I quickly gave him another note.

_Tyler, are you gay?_

In Tyler's mind:

Yes!

**No.**

_You just keep telling yourself that, Tyler…_

**So will you go out with me?**

Great. So apparently not-gay Tyler just asked me out. Just, perfect.

_No, Tyler. I refuse to go out with you._

**You sure?**

I sighed.

_Completely sure._

**Dammit… How about Jasper or Emmett? Are they single?**

Okay, I've had enough. This is just too disturbing. Lucky for me, the teacher chose this time to take the note.

"Passing notes are we, Mr. Crowley, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Winfield questioned. He took the note from my hand. "This means that I get to read the note to the class, unless you would like me to choose someone ELSE to read it?" Tyler shook his head nervously.

"Good then. I think that I'LL read it." He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Edward. Tyler, why are you talking to me? Do you like it? Do you like me talking to you? Honestly? No. It actually creeps me out. A lot." The class giggled to themselves.

"So anyways, what's up? What the hell do you want, Tyler? Just wanna talk… What do you want, Crowley? Just wanna ask if you wanna go the movies, then we can head back to my place…" The class looked disgusted and curious. Tyler just glanced around nervously.

"Tyler, are you asking me out? I guess I am… so is that a yes? Will you go with me?" Everyone started talking at once, making the room echo louder and louder.

"Tyler, there are many, many reasons why I won't go out with you. I am just going to tell you two though. First, you know I am going out with Bella, right? Bella doesn't have to know…" This is when Jessica took the chance to call out to him, "Hey Tyler, are you gay?"

In Tyler's mind:

It's about time I come out of the closet, I guess. Well, here goes nothing!

Tyler jumped on the desk. "May I have your attention, everyone?" he yelled. I scanned through the minds of the students in the room.

_What the hell is he doing?_

_What is wrong with Tyler?_

_He's crazy…_

_Oh my Mexican Jesus! I just remembered that I need to tell Raul about that unicorn I found at Candy Mountain! _**(A/N sorry, I just couldn't resist. oh, and I have nothing against Mexicans, my friend just uses that line a lot. Carry on.) **

Other than that last thought, the rest were pretty much the same. All questioning Tyler's sanity.

"I have a confession to make to you all. I've been putting this off for a while now, mostly because I have had trouble admitting this to myself. But I need to come out of the closet. I AM GAY!! PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD! Tell everyone you know that I, Tyler Crowley, am gay! Thank you." He climbed off the desk. Everyone started laughing, some even falling out of their chairs. The bell finally rang. It was going to be a long day…

**So that was the first chapter to the sequel, hopefully you all liked it better than the original. Let me explain something before i get hate mail- I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS OR MEXICANS. I didn't mean the gays thing in a bad way, I just put it like this to be funny. and also, I'm not racist. my friend uses that line up there a lot, and i just couldn't resist putting it in the story. So, anyway, now that thats over, please review! everything helps, even flames because they help me burn jacob in the hell he belongs in. Next chapter is gonna be Bella and Mike. Thanks for reading!  
!**


	2. Bella and Mike

**I finally put chapter two up! This one is between Bella and Mike. Bella's notes are going to be in italics, Mike's notes in bold, Mike's thoughts underlined, and narrative stuff in regular type. sorry that its so short. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

I went into English and sat in my usual seat next to Mike. The bell rang and Mr. Mason (**A/N again… don't know teachers name… you know the rest)** started a lecture. I zoned out until I realized there was a folded piece of paper in front of me. I looked over to my left and saw Mike grinning at me and motioning me to open it.

**Hey Bella, what's up?**

I got confused. Mike and I usually didn't pass notes to each other.

_Um, hi Mike, just doing the school thing if you haven't noticed where we are now…_

**Oh… heh… right. So um, what are you doing Saturday?**

I groaned mentally. Didn't he ever give up?

_Mike, I am going out with Edward. You know that._

**You didn't let me finish! How do you know I was going to ask you out?**

I tried to stay patient.

_Okay, I'm sorry. What were you saying?_

**Are you doing anything Saturday?**

_Why?_

**I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go out with me?**

_No Mike, I am with Edward. _

**Dammit. I thought you'd say yes.**

It's times like this I wonder what is going through that tiny brain of his.

No one's POV

_Sorry, I am in love with Edward._

**I can see why, he's gorgeous! **

_Mike, are you gay?_

In Mike's mind:

Yes!

**No. **

_You just keep trying to live up to that dream…_

**So did you hear about Tyler being gay?**

_Yeah. I heard he told the class to spread the word. _

**Crazy, right? So do you know if he's still single?**

_I'm uh… sure he is, Mike._

**Do you think I have a chance with him?**

_Are you sure you aren't gay?_

**Answer my Goddamn question!**

_I guess you have a chance since no one else wants him… now answer MY question!_

**Well, you see, um…**

_You know Mike, you are just like Elton John, or Michael Jackson. You just can't admit to yourself the truth. Actually, Elton has already admitted it. Hey, are you sure you aren't Michael Jackson? I mean, your name IS Mike, that's short for Michael… -gasp- oh dear god! You ARE Michael Jackson!!_

Bella ran out of the classroom while screaming "MIKE'S GOING TO RAPE ME! MIKE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!" She didn't stop until she made it home. No one has seen her since. But back to what was happening in the classroom…

"Mike, were you passing notes with Bella?"

"Well, yeah…" The teacher walked over to his desk. "Please hand me the note." He gave him the paper as the teacher scanned over it. His eyes widened when he got to the section of him being "not-gay". When he finished the note, he dropped the piece of paper.

"Mike is gay, can't admit it, short for Michael, HE'S MICHAEL JACKSON RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Then he ran out of the room screaming "MIKES GOING TO RAPE ME! MIKES GOING TO RAPE ME!" he also ran to Bella's house, rather than his own. We don't really know why. Back to the class…

Ben picked up the note and the rest of the kids gathered around him to read over his shoulder. Their eyes also widened and when they were finished with the note, they all ran to Bella's house screaming too.

Mike looked around and shrugged. "Come on Tyla! No one's gonna hurt cha!" He said in the creepy Michael Jackson voice while hunting down Tyler, probably because in his eyes, Tyler is still a little boy. Run, Tyler, run!

**Ok, so i realize this one is a little bit short, but i realized that it gets kind of boring just reading about peoples reactions to reading the note out loud. hopefully this one is funnier though a little bit OOC but yeah. i wanna write the next chapter, but heres the problem. i dont have any ideas for who the next notes should be between. so i will write the next chapter, but first i need ideas! please message me, or review with an idea for who it should be between next time and i'll try and figure something out. anyways, other than that, did you like it, hate it, want more? please review! thanks for reading!**


	3. Jessica and Emmett

**Alright, this one is going to be between Jessica and Emmett. Bold is Jessica, Italics is Emmett. I know that Emmett is a year above Jessica in the book, but in my story he isn't so just go with it. **

**Quick Joke:**

**What is black and white, gay and straight, and male and female all at the same time? Michael Jackson! **

**Sorry, I couldn't resist. My twin sister Cara told me that one after the last chapter. Anyways, a little bit more language in this chapter, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

Emmett's POV

I walked through the crowded hallway with a big smile on my face. My family and I came up with a plan to scare the hell out of Jessica. It involved notes, of course. And, lucky for me, I was going to be the one to perform this task.

It should be easy and simple to scare a human. It IS easy. But I wanted to make this as humorous as possible. After all, what would be the point of pulling the prank without getting a funny reaction?

I took my seat in trig and sat next to Jessica Stanley. Normally I sat in the back corner, but that wouldn't work for the prank. I tore a sheet of paper out of my notebook and jotted down a small note on it.

_Hey Jessica, how you doin'?_

Jessica's POV

Oh my God. Oh my God. Emmett Cullen just sat next to me! I was about to let out a squeal of excitement but I contained myself quickly. I mean, how embarrassing would that be? A note landed on my desk.

_Hey Jessica, how you doin'?_

I looked around the room to see who it was from. My eyes landed on Emmett. He smiled suggestively. Oh my God! I quickly wrote back.

**Oh, hi Emmett. You look nice. Where did you get that shirt? Is it designer? I bet it is. I bet it is. I guess you wouldn't know because you are a guy. I mean I don't mean to sound sexist, I mean I'm sure that you… I always ramble when I'm nervous. Not that… you MAKE me nervous, but uh… you get what I mean, right?**

I started biting my nails. What would he think of me now?

_Of course I get it. I bet you'd think I look nicer with my shirt off._

I giggled. He was right.

**Hell yeah I would!**

_DAAYYUUUMM!! Girl you lookin' HOT! Sizzle sizzle…_

Okay, now he was getting kind of weird.

**Um… Thanks?**

_Oh my pissing hell, I broke my nail! Screw it all! Why can't I just go home to cut the pain away?!_

**Are you emo, or at least gay?**

_No! Why would you even THINK that?!_

**Because you just said something about nails and then cutting the pain away…**

_I said no such thing!_

**Yeah you did, it's a few spaces up on the page…**

_So anyway, how you doin'?_

What the hell was wrong with this guy?! Was he bipolar? Tripolar? He's acted like a pervert, then gay, then emo, then a retard, mental patient… I bet if I keep talking to him the list will go on.

**Where are you going with this?**

_I dunno. Disneyland, I hope. I mean, it IS the happiest place in my world. And it's also where dreams come true. I REALLY want my dreams to come true…_

**Are you asking me out?**

_No! I have a girlfriend who is beautiful. Ever heard of Rosalie Hale?_

**You are going out with your sister? –Cringes-**

_Yep. So are we going to Disneyland? I wanna be happy, I've been depressed lately._

**Six Flags is better.**

_WELL I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION! God, you just have to ruin my fun, don't you? DON'T YOU?!_

**Emmett, get help. Please.**

_I already do have help. His name is Mr. Snuggles and he is my best friend._

**Why is Mr. Snuggles?**

_My teddy bear. He likes to get it on during school nights and weekends. Wanna join?_

ICK! EW! OH GOD!

Emmett's POV

I knew by now I was scaring the shit out of this girl. It was hilarious.

**No I would not like to join! What is your fucking problem?!**

_My problem? Are you my therapist now? I guess you are. Well, you see, my wife is abusive. I am not quite sure how that's possible considering I am 6'5 and bigger than the rest of my family and she is like… 5'8, but I dunno. Maybe I'm just timid and weak on the inside. Do you think divorce is an option?_

Jessica raised her hand. This was gonna be great! The teacher called on her.

"Mr. Reynolds, **(A/N don't know… yeah…)** Emmett is scaring me and making me feel uncomfortable and violated," she stated confidently.

"How so?" Mr. Reynolds asked skeptically. Jessica walked over to him and handed him the note.

"Read this." With that she walked over to me and slapped my head. She winced and shook out her hand. I didn't feel a thing.

The teacher's eyes were filled with fright and horror as he went through the note. When he finished, he walked over to his desk. He pulled open the bottom drawer to pick up a small teddy bear and hug it.

"I'll never see you the same way again, Mr. Hugsy!" Mr. Reynolds cried.

The classroom shook with laughter. The teacher ran out of the room crying and sobbing, Mr. Hugsy in his arms.

"Well, that was awkward," a kid named Ben I think his name is said.

"FREE PERIOD!" I called out. Everyone ran out of the door. Only Jessica remained at her seat, holding her legs to her chest and rocking back and forth. The plan worked perfectly. I wonder if Alice saw this coming…

**Hope you liked it. I need a few ideas, but I already have one for next chapter. It's going to be the special modern version! What I mean by that is its going to be texting between Mrs. Cope and Mr. Banner. I already have it all written on paper; I'll try to put it up here soon. Please review, everything is helpful! Flames used to burn Jacob in hell, thanks for reading!**


	4. Mr Banner and Ms Cope

This one is a little different from the others

**This one is a little different from the others. It's going to be text messaging instead, but that's because it's between Mr. Banner and Ms. Cope. Mr. Banner will be in bold; Ms. Cope will be in italics. Enjoy!**

Mr. Banner's POV

I walked into my biology room, sighing. I just got back from my lunch break. I had asked Ms. Cope out to eat lunch with me a few days ago and she accepted. I think she seemed a little hesitant, though. Anyways, we had scheduled to go out today for lunch, and I took her to Mc Donald's (I'm lovin' it!). I had a great time, though I'm not sure how she liked it. Oh well. I'll ask her out again in class today when all of the students are pretending to work.

When the bell rang, I gave out an assignment I had no idea how to do and went back to my desk. I pulled out my kickass cellphone—a pink Motorola razr! **(A/N I actually have that for a phone, it sucks and barely works) **I decided that this was my chance to ask Barbara **(A/N don't Ms. Cope's know name…) **out for a second date. Since calling people isn't cool anymore, I texted her.

**Hey Barb. What's shakin'? **

_Don't call me Barb, please. It sounds like a hobo name. And don't call me barbar, either. That's a male hairdresser spelled differently._

**Sorry. So how's it goin'? **

_Your attempt at teen lingo is disturbing. I am doing fine though. What about you?_

**Eh, no worse than usual. Wanna go out with me again?**

_Thanks for the offer, but I'm not sure that's a very good idea._

**Why not? Is Burger King closing down?**

_No, no, I mean… I just don't want to go to a fast food restaurant if we go out again. _

**Alright, if I don't take you to a fast food place, will you go out with me again?**

_Depends where we go._

**It's a surprise.**

_Fine, I'll go out with you again._

**Sweet! Chuck E. Cheese, here we come!**

_Oh my God. No._

**Big Z's?**

_No._

**Dunkin' Donuts?**

_Oh, HELL no!_

**Starbucks?**

_Better._

**Is that a yes?**

_Fine. I don't really care anymore…_

**Oh yeah! SCORE!**

_Please never say that again._

**I understand. Cullen is laughing right now; I'm not sure why…**

_Which one?_

**Edward, I think. **

_Ohh…He's the best one. The in-between one. Not too muscular, not to lanky. Juuusst right. Mmm…_

**He's laughing even harder now.**

_Maybe its because he can read your mind. –Snickers- _**(A/N that's a funny word…)**

I thought about this for a moment. That almost seemed… likely. I noticed that Cullen had stopped laughing now.

**You know, what if…?**

_I was just joking._

**But he seemed to…**

_Oh God, he couldn't have. I mean, oh god, the things I was thinking when I first saw him…_

**Do you realize you are telling me about how hot you think a 17 year old boy is when I just asked you out?**

_Yeah, is that a problem?_

**No, not at all. I just wanted to make it clear.**

_Well good then._

**You know, that new girl, 'Bella Swan' is pretty hot. Do you think I could get with her?**

**Well if you did, I think you'd be considered a pedophile.**

**What if I just took the matter into my own hands? Even if she doesn't want to? It's tempting…**

_Then you would get arrested and charged for rape._

**True, very true. Cullen is glaring at me now. He looks ready to rip my throat out.**

_Maybe the whole mind reading thing…? Nah._

**Course not.**

_Nope._

**No way.**

_No chance._

**Definitely not.**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Here's my chance…

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" she looked up at Edward, who was shaking his head and mouthing 'no'.

"No thanks, Mr. Banner. I have to go."

"Why do everything _he _says?! Is he in charge of you? I've heard that relationships where the guy is over-controlling are unhealthy!" They just walked out the door, ignoring me. I sighed. I've never felt so desperate…

**Alright, that's it. I won't be able to update this for at least a week because I am going to Hawaii for vacation. When I get back if I have any ideas I will update though. Did you like the story? Please review. Hate it? Please review. Want more? Please review. Have a suggestion? Please review. Hate reviewing? Please review. Flames used to burn Jacob in hell, thanks for reading!**


	5. Edward and Lauren

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, it was my birthday and the release of Breaking Dawn a couple weeks ago so I wasn't really working on this

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, it was my birthday and the release of Breaking Dawn a couple weeks ago so I wasn't really working on this. Now I know that if someone like Lauren would ever pass Edward a note he would just throw it away, but whatever… Oh, by the way, Lauren is in bold and Edward is in italics.**

Lauren's POV

I was sitting in my English class, thinking about Edward.

Edward. Mmm…

He is so hot. He could have any girl he wanted. _Especially _me. But he chose that Swan girl. I didn't even know he liked swans! Ugh. Why choose her when you could have me? That's when I made my decision. I was going to _make_ him like me.

Wait, no, I wasn't going to _rape_ him… not yet anyway. I was just going to lure him to me. I know, I know… what about Tyler?

Well screw Tyler. He hasn't slept with me in over a week. I have needs, and why have Tyler when you could have Edward?

Just as I finished this thought, Edward walked into the room and the bell rang. Damn, he was sexy without even trying! My heart started pounding. He was so smart. I bet he even knew how many states there are! Now was my chance…

I'd talk to him the old fashioned way. Note passing. **(A/N gasp! I totally didn't see that one coming!)**

I moved to sit in the empty seat next to him, before anyone else could steal my man. He didn't even look over. I jotted down a note and handed it to him, making sure he would notice my extra special fake super long five inch fingernails.

**Hey Edward.**

He looked a little irritated. What does irritated mean, anyway? Maybe I'll ask him.

_Um, hi._

**So you still seeing Swash?**

I would mix up her last name so he would see how stupid she is. a brilliant and original plan!

_I don't know anyone by the name 'Swash'. _

Now he's clueless. Dammit.

**I mean, swap, swag? Swan? I don't know. I think it's swap. **

Better, Lauren, better. God, I'm so smart. Just how do I do it?

_Do you mean Bella?_

**I think that's her name, yeah.**

_Yes, I am. I always will be._

Hmm. Need to make him less dependent of her…

**But she won't even sleep with you! And she's just so clingy… it's, like, stalkerish. She's also ugly.**

_She is not ugly. She's beautiful._

Oops, I've made him angry. I'll seduce him! Yeah! I am so great with ideas.

**You know, I bet you'd like me better. I would be much more willing with you…**

I trailed my fingers up his arm. He swatted my hand away. He looked disgusted, whatever the hell that means.

_No._

**I'm sorry, what?**

_NO._

I wasn't sad yet. I had a couple more plans in my super smart head.

**You are so smart. I bet you can even count to 100.**

_Who can't?_

**Well, I'm not too smart with math. Do you think you could, what's the word? You know, the one that means, like, help study?**

_Do you mean tutor?_

**OMG! Yeah! You have such a way with words!**

_Um… thank you?_

**It's, like, no problem! LOL! God, you are so funny! :) **

_This is note passing, not IM chat._

**Oh yeah. I don't know how to type, so I talk like I am IMing on paper. Clever, huh?**

_What do you mean, you don't know how to type?_

**Oh, well, the buttons with the letters on the rectangle box thing are SO confusing! I just can't figure it out!**

_I sympathize your parents._

**What does sympathize mean? **

_To feel sorry for._

**Oh! Hehe! I get it! Wow, I just learned something new today!**

**  
**_That's… nice. _

Now I could impress him with my smartness!

**Guess what! We live under Canada!**

_I know._

**You are so smart like that! Wanna hear a joke?**

_O… kay?_

**Haha! Mmk, what's the difference between a bench and a Mexican! A bench can support a family! Wasn't that hilarious?**

_No, not at all. That was really racist._

**Rapist? Who wants to rape me?**

_Not rapist. RACIST._

**What does racist mean?**

_Discrimination against a certain race._

**What does discrimination mean?**

_Against._

**So racist means against competitive running? How is that bad?**

I looked over at him. He slapped his forehead. Why? Does he like hurting himself? Is he emo?

_Just… Nevermind._

**Okay! Hey, do you like cats?**

_Not really. They aren't very fond of me, either. _**(A/N go on the lexicon and read the personal correspondence if you haven't yet. Pet's don't like vampires.)**

**Aw, why not?**

_They just… aren't._

**Oh. Well, I love cats! I have one at home named sparkles!**

_That's great._

**I know, right? What's your favorite color?**

_I don't have one._

**Mine is blonde!**

_Blonde is a hair color, not an actual color._

**God, Edward. You are so smart!**

_Um… thanks, I guess._

**Two plus two is four!**

_I realize that._

**What DON'T you know?! Oh, oh, I bet you didn't know this… there are sixty seconds in a minute!**

_Thank you for pointing that out._

**OMG, no problem!**

_Mhmm._

I turned to stare at him. He looked like he was holding in laughter. He thinks I'm funny! Yay! Then he stood up and walked out of the room. Why? I looked around. Everyone else left too. I guess the bell rang. So far, mission Rape-Edward-Cullen is going perfectly! He'll be mind in no time.

**I may have overdone it a little with Lauren's ditzyness. Or a lot. But I had to take advantage of this… this opportunity! Anyways. About that Mexican joke; I apologize for that. I have nothing against Mexicans, as I've mentioned in earlier chapters. So, please no flames for that! Had to use it to make the story work. Please review, tell me how you liked it, and who you want in the next one! I am attempting Edward and Jasper, but I use Edward too much and so far my attempt isn't going so well, so I need more ideas of who to use. Thanks for reading! And thank you, Cara, for the 'I didn't even know he liked swans' thing!**


End file.
